Autumns Past
by CitizenNancy
Summary: Stephen Harper dreams of a day in the life of 1970's Winslow High**Now Complete**
1. One

Autumns Past  
  
  
A shotgun blast broke the silence that lay around him. Stephen Harper looked up from his reading. Harry Senate was outside, with some students. Harry, as temporary skeet coach. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but ultimately was it a good idea to willingly equip Harry with a gun? Since Harry was the only one in the school with experience and a license for a gun, Harry was the only choice to be the temp coach for the skeet shooting team that fall till someone more permanent could be found. Harry agreed but not without his usual stipulations. He had to take over any classes he missed. Skeet matches took place during school hours. Stephen reluctantly agreed. Harry was teaching contemporary history. He was on the 1971 - a year which the Vietnam war was still taking place. The textbook he read was so boring and analytical, he almost fell asleep reading the first few pages. It was the gun shot that woke him from his dazed stupor. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head.   
  
"Lord don't make me regret that decision already." He muttered.  
  
Stephen went to the window and looked out. Harry was out on the football field with some skeet discs and a gun. He had just shot one to demonstrate the power of the weapon. Harry looked up at the window. He was a good distance away, so he picked up a stray megaphone.  
"Sorry, chief!" He said as the megaphone amplified his voice with some feedback."Did I wake you again?"  
"I wasnt sleeping!" He shouted. "Just be careful with that thing!"  
"You know me!" Harry said protesting with a playful shrug.  
"Thats exactly why I'm warning you!" Stephen said.  
Harry nodded and turned back to his classmates.  
"He gets so grumpy when he doesnt get his afternoon nap." Harry said.  
  
Stephen grabbed the pitcher of water he had asked Louisa for earlier and poured himself a cup of water. He was gonna need everything to keep him for falling asleep during the semingly interminable chapter on 1968. Lucky for Stephen, he didnt have to teach this part till next Friday. He started to wish he had asked for coffee instead but he knew that had he had enough water, he would run to the bathroom more than enough times to keep him awake.  
  
But as he sipped the water he realized the beverage wasn't helping him at all. As he got more and more frustrated with the descriptions of battles that took place, overseas and on home turf, he gradually grew more tired and tired. He felt his eyes start to shut by themselves. They seemed to grow heavier by the minute. He looked longingly at a the couch he had in his office. A green soft leather piece he had found at a yard sale when his request for a new couch had been denied. It had a conspicous wet yard sale leather smell and there was a piece of duct tape covering a tear in the seam and one of the cusions. Even though the couch had its defects, it was starting to look cozier by the minute.  
"I'll take a little nap." He said. "I'm the principal. I can do that if I want to." He said. He walked up to the door that lead into his office and locked it. He pulled the shade down so onlookers wouldnt gawk at him while he slept. He then turned the lights off and closed the window, lest any noise wake him up. He took a worn out pillow and fluffed it up the best he could and placed it at the head of the couch. He then laid down. As he settled he could see that his feet extended over the arm of the chair. He decided then he wouldnt be making school naps a habit, at least on this couch. He quietly lay for a few seconds until sleep began to completely and totally overcome him. He was in a deep sleep before he knew it.  
  
  
November 1971  
  
The bell rang loudly as class let out for first period social studies. Stephen Harper, first year teacher, let himself crash into his seat with a heavy moan. His first day as a teacher was hell but it didn't feel like it was going to get any easier. As one of only three black teachers in the school, it was harder to get through to the students than it would have it he had been one of the white teachers. Everything he was trying to teach them didnt seem to stick, going through one ear only to emerge out the other.   
  
Stephen was tired. He felt like putting his head on his desk when a pile of books came crashing down, startling him. Scott Guber, the principal had just dropped a pile of books on his desk.  
"Wake up." He said. "I don't need anyone sleeping on the job today." He said. "I need everyone alert, especially since that anti-war rally is taking place this afternoon." Scott growled. "Even though I can't stop it, I can still exert a little control over it. I want you there this afternoon."  
"If you don't want the rally to happen, why are you allowing it?" He asked him.  
"It'd be a lot easier to just let it happen then suffer the consequences later." Scott reasoned. "I already have one teacher participating in the rally, I'm not about to let another one join them." He said. He walked out the door. A group of students passed in front of him. "Damn hippies."  
Stephen started to prepare for his next class when Marla snuck in the room.  
"Guber seemed real mad." She said.  
"He's always mad. I don't think a smile is programmed into that mans brain." Stephen said giving Marla a warm hug.  
"He's still upset about me being involved inthe rally." She said reading his mind. He nodded. "I don't care what he thinks. I'm not about to change my beliefs for him or anyone." She said defiantely. "I promised those students I would sing. And sing I will." She looked at him. "What do you think about that?"  
"I think anyone would be out of their mind to consider challenging you or your belief system." Stephen laughed. "I'll be there."  
"Well good." She said. "I would have never ever forgiven you if you werent." She said squeezing his hand. "See you later." She smiled at him. "Four O'clock sharp. Don't be late."  
"I wouldnt for the world." Stephen said.  
Marla closed the door when she left. On the way down the hall she passed Harry Senate, high school senior talking to one Lauren Davis, also a senior.  
"Will I see you later?" She asked.  
"I don't know." Harry said. "I got this letter in the mail today." Harry handed an envelope to her. "I haven't opened it yet." He said she looked it over. "But check out the return address."  
"This says its from the united states government." Lauren said. "You have to open this it might be serious."  
"I know but you know what it could be." Harry said his face turning serious. Lauren thought about it.  
"Yeah. I do." She said feeling her face sink. "But open anyway, I want to know for sure."  
"Okay," Harry said. "But keep in mind I'm doing this for you." Harry started to carefully open the envelope. After a minute he changed his mind and ripped it open. He took out the contents, an official looking letter and some other documents and some type of card. He read over the letter and looked at the card. He turned it over in his hand.  
"What is it?" Lauren asked.  
"Its what I was afraid of." He said shoving the contents back in the envelope. "I've been drafted."  
Lauren gasped. Harry shoved the letter in his pocket.  
"What are you going to do?" Lauren asked.  
"The only thing I can do." Harry said. The first bell for classes rung. He looked up at the clock. "Look, I have to go, but after classes are over, will you meet me after school?"  
"Sure what for?" Lauren asked.  
"I have something to ask you thats very important." Harry said. He started to run to his class. "Meet me later!"  
"All right." Lauren said. She went off to class but she couldnt help wondering what it was that Harry wanted from her.  
  
to be continued...  



	2. Two

Autumns Past  
  
Lunchtime  
  
Kevin and Milton were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. With Milton was his new girlfriend, Lisa, a classmate in his shakespeare class. She read her homework for that days class while the guys talked.  
"I'd like you to explain this new hairdo of yours." Kevin said referring to Miltons new head of curly locks.  
"Whats to explain?" Milton said self consciously touching his head. "I needed a little change."  
"A little?" Kevin laughed. He pointed at Milton. "Weeks ago, he had hair longer than most rock singers." He said to Lisa. "All the way down his back. He almost looked like a girl, an ugly girl but a girl." Milton glared at Kevin. Lisa hid a giggle. "Now he suddenly wants a change."  
"I do." He said. "Yearbook photos are in a week or so, I want to look dignified."  
"Why?" Kevin asked. "If you arent dignified now, whats your chances for next week?"  
"I want to be a teacher." He said proudly. "Those who can teach..."  
"And those who can't jerk off in the teachers lounge. What is this hairdo called?"  
"The Micky Dolenz." He said. Kevin started to laugh. "Seriously."  
"It's seriously scary, man." Kevin said as Harry plopped down next to them. Lauren laid her tray next to him.  
"So whats up?" Kevin asked. "I hear you've been drafted."  
"I have. They want me to be all I can be." Harry said. "They obviously don't know me." Harry looked at Milton. "Apply for clown college? That hair will go over real well. Ronald McDonald himself couldnt love it more."  
"This is not Ronald McDonald. This is Micky Dolenz." Milton said getting slightly angry.  
"Oohhohh. He's getting mad. His hair might come after us." Harry said.  
"Never tease the man with the Monkee hair." Kevin said. "You know what happens."  
"What happens?" Lauren asked.  
Kevin made a move to say something. "I forgot."  
"Uh oh, Guber alert. Pretend to say something socially profound." Lisa said.  
"I plan on buying pork bellies." Harry said as Guber approached their table.  
"Why?" Lauren asked.  
"I want to have a BLT later." Harry said. "Maybe some fries."  
"Students. Good Afternoon." Guber said standing behind Harry.  
"Good Afternoon Mr Guber." The students replied. Harry made a "gag me" gesture with his finger.  
"I saw that Mr Senate." Guber said. "And it surprises me since I hear that you are about to join our fine armed services."  
"Where did you hear that?" Harry said turning to him.  
"I have eyes and ears everywhere." He said.  
"That I'll believe." Harry said. "I gotta go." He said clutching his bag. "I just lost my appetite."  
"Not so fast Senate." Guber said. "I just want to extend my hand to you."  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
"To congradulate you." He said. "I am sure you will make a fine soldier."  
"I'm sure." Harry said. "But I'm also sure it will surprise you to learn that I do not intend on going to that war."  
"What?"  
"Thats right. I do not believe in participating in a war for god knows what with god knows who for god knows what result. Its a bad idea. We should not be over there at all but the US can't keep its nose out of other countries business." Harry said. "I refuse to go in fact, and do something that goe against my belief system."  
"I thought you might say that." Guber said. "It doent surprise me as much as it dissapoints me."  
"Whys that?" Harry asked.  
"I also thought you would make yourself better than where you came from." Guber said. "But it looks like my first impression of you was right all along."  
"And what would that be?"  
"That you would make nothing of your life. To be content to roam and contribute nothing to society. A cancer, a dangerous growth." Guber said his voice turning slightly cruel. Harry felt himself drop his lunch bag on the floor. The contents spilled out onto the floor. He could feel anger building up in him as Guber continued to speak. "And ultimately you will turn out exactly like I think you will. You will be just like your father, rotting away in jail. Maybe you will even share a cell with him. Wouldnt that be lovely...after all, family must stick together."  
With that Harry could take no more from the man, he balled up his fists. Before Guber could figure out what Harry was doing Harry socked him hard in the gut. Guber crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes.  
"Harry!" Lauren said, shocked at this move.  
"You never mention anything about my father again." Harry hissed. Guber was crouched on the ground. He was clearly out of breath. "You understand.  
Guber gasped and panted. "Security!" He called out haggedly. "Security!"  
"Security?" Lauren asked. "Why does he have security here today?" She asked the guys as two guards ran down the hallway.  
"Must be for the rally." Kevin said. "HArry you have to get out of her or you'll be busted."  
"Right." He said. "Lauren." He said to her.  
"I know. I'll meet you later." She said.  
"Make it sooner." He said. "This question is more important than ever." He kissed her on the cheek. "Meet me in the library in the anthropology section. In half an hour." He squeezed her and let her go. He ran off in the opposite direction. The guards stopped to help Guber up.  
"Not me! After him!" He yelled out as the guards picked him up. They set him on his feet before going out the cafeteria door. "Damn keystone cops." He muttered. He looked at the crowd of students watching him. "What do you want? Detention? Back to class!" He thundered.  
"But we're not done eating!" One student called.  
"Thats just too damn bad." Guber said. The two guards he sent after Harry came back empty handed. "And they call you guards." He sniffed. "You cant even guard a donut shop." He said as he straighted out his suit. "He can't have gone far." He said looking at Lauren. "Not far at all."  
  
Harry stopped inside the stairwell to the second floor. He huffed and puffed from breathing hard. He sank to the floor and closed his eyes while he caught his breath. He sat there a moment when a hand touched him from above. Thinking it was Guber he shot up into a defensive pose. It was oonly Harvey.  
"Mr Lipscultz." He said. "You scared me."  
"Sorry about that Harry." He said. Harry wiped his face on a sleeve. "You look troubled son." Harvey said.  
"I am. I just been drafted and I just punched Guber in the cafeteria." He said.  
"Did you really?" Harvey said. "Did it hurt him?"  
"Plenty, he was out of breath."  
"Good." Harvey said. "He been trying to boot me out of here for ages. Nice to see he got a little something. Next time though, kid, try a nice uppercut. He won't forget you then."  
Harry laughed. "I don't think he will forget me now."  
Harvey nodded. "Are you going to go?"  
"No." He said.  
"Well its your life, even though I don't entirely agree with the things you do, except now, its your choice to make." Harvey said. "Be careful whatever you do." Harvey said.  
"Thanks." Harry said. "I think you made me decision a lot easier."  
"To do what?" Harvey asked.  
"You'll see." Harry as he ascended the stairs to the library. "You will see."  
  
to be continued..  



	3. Three

Autumns Past  
  
Minutes later: The Library  
  
Lauren was in the library waiting for Harry. She had been there for fifteen minutes. She didnt know how much longer she could wait, she was actually cutting a class to meet him. After he socked Guber in the stomach for antagonizing remarks he made about his father in the cafeteria. He told her to wait for her in a specific section of the library in half an hour. Its been almost 4o minutes since she had last seen him. Had he been caught? What if he actually forgot? Was she in the right section? And why didnt Guber give her that strange look in the cafeteria after Harry escaped the clutches of his inferior troop of security guards. Lauren sighed and picked up a book. She was in a library, might as well learn something while she was there.  
  
"Hey babe, read any good books lately?" She heard behind her. Lauren turned around. She put the book she had back where she had gotten it. "What ARE you reading?" Harry said taking the book off the shelf. "The kama sutra? Lauren I had no idea....!"  
"Shut up Harry." Lauren said blushing a bit. "I didnt look at the title when I grabbed it."  
"Sure you didn't." Harry smirked. He put the book back. Lauren reached out and quickly gave him a hug. "Gee, this must be my birthday...what was that for?"  
"For making it up here." She said. "Thats all."  
"All right." Harry said. "I guess you want to know why we're here."  
"I do." Lauren said. "But I'm missing some hokey science class to talk to you."  
"I want to ask you something." Harry said. "I wanted to ask you before the scene in the cafeteria, but as you know things got in the way."  
"Things is right!" Lauren said. "Half the student body dont know whether to string you up or throw a tickertape parade!"  
"I'll be there if they'll throw money. I'm gonna need it where I'm going."  
"You're going somewhere? Since when?" Lauren asked as a student walked by their aisle.  
"Since around eight or nine this morning when I got my draft notice." Harry said. "You already know my feelings on the subject."  
"You're not going to be another part of whats going on over there." Lauren said remembering something he once told her.  
"Plus oriental food does a number on my stomach." Harry said. "I'm going to Canada, with a few other unlucky Winslow High students. My point is that I'm here to ask you to come with me." Harry said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Most everyone else going to canada is bringing something or someone with them. I want you to be my someone."  
"As opposed to something?" Lauren laughed. She gazed at his face and saw something amazing. For the first time since she had known him Harry suddenly had this focused serious look on his face. He meant this, he was serious.  
"I don't know if I can." Lauren said.  
"Don't tell me you've met someone else you want to go with?" He asked her.  
"No, thats not it." Lauren said taking his hands off her shoulders. "You see, I'm different than you are. You can pick up everything you own and go where ever you want, at anytime. You have nothing, nobody to tie you down to this ratty old city. But I can't do that. I have a whole life here Harry. I can't ditch everything I've ever hoped for at the last minute just to take my life on the run, with no certain future or destination." Lauren said. "I know you don't want to go, but there has to be another solution. If you run now, you'd be on the run for the rest of your life. I gotta really think about this Harry.."  
"So thats it." Harry said. "You're not coming."  
"You didnt let me finish." She said.  
"You don't have to." Harry said. "I've already ruined my life, why should have I have to drag yours down into hell with me?"  
"I never said that!" Lauren said as their conversation started to grow louder. Students started to look up from their desks to see what was going on.  
"You don't have to." Harry repeated. "I can see it in your face." He said. He held out his hand, as if to offer it to shake. He then turned it and waved at her instead. "Then I guess this is goodbye. I can't stay." Harry said. He turned and headed out of the aisle. Lauren stood silent for a minute then took off after him.  
"Harry wait..." She started to say when she stopped cold in her tracks. Harry turned to look at her. She pointed ahead of her at the main doors that lead out of the library. Harry looked at her with a questioning look on his face. He then looked at what she pointed out to him. Scott Guber, with two or three police officers blocked the door.  
"Mr Senate, so nice to see you here." Guber said. "Nice to know you are semi punctual."  
"What are you doing here?" Harry said.  
"I overheard you." He said to Harry. "I knew you two would be meeting so what better opportunity to gather some of Bostons finest together and have them here to meet you when you get done."  
"Why you son of a..."  
"No need for name calling." Guber said. "I finally have the chance I've awaited for a long time, to see you in youre proper place: jail. Just like your father."  
Harry started to charge him but two of the cops caught him by the shoulders. He started to thrash about trying to get the cops to loosen their grip on him, but it seemed hopeless.  
"Don't fight son." One of the cops. "You don't want to add assault to an officer to your charges."  
"What are the charges?" Lauren demanded while one of the officers read him his rights. They struggled with Harrys arms when they tried to put him in handcuffs.  
"Assualt on a teacher." Guber said. He looked coldy at Harry. "Potential draft dodger...what is the potential prison time on that?"  
"A couple years. Long enough to keep him out of trouble." Guber said. "Take him away." He said tot he officers. The officers nodded and started to haul Harry out of the library.  
"You can't do this!" Lauren said to Guber as she started to follow him out.  
"I'm afraid I just did." He said. "Good day." He said dismissivelt. He followed the police out.  
"I'll find you help Harry!" She called out. "Somehow." She said. She thought for a minute, then she thought of something. "I know who can help. I hope I can find him now."  
  
Lauren was lucky. She found Stephen in his empty classroom erasing his chalkboard.  
"Mr Harper!" Lauren called out. She ran into the classroom.  
"Lauren, dont you have science now?" He asked her.  
"Thats not important now." She said as she started to pull on him. "You gotta come with me."  
"Why? I have a class next period, and so do you." He said.  
"Harrys been arrested." She said letting go of his arm.  
"Arrested?" He asked his eyebrows going up. "I'm afraid to ask..."  
"You might have heard." She said. He shook his head. "Harry socked Guber in the gut in the cafeteria. He sent a whole bunch of guards with him, He caught him in the library with me and had him arrested." She gushed.  
"Why did he punch Guber?" Stephen asked.  
"If you gotta ask then you don't really know Harry." Lauren said.  
Stephen nodded. This was true, Harry as famous for his short fuse. He once tried to beat up a wrestler that was twice his size. He lost but it didn't matter.  
"Where are they now?" Stephen asked, grabbing his coat.  
"On the way to the police station." She said. "We gotta bail him out."  
"Okay. I gotta find someone to cover my class for me." Stephen muttered to himself. "I wonder what bail is."  
"I think this is a second offense, couple hundred." Lauren said. "Are you using your own money to bail him out?"  
"Yes." He said.  
"Marla isnt gonna be happy. You two saved up money to move into a house together. I don't think she'd approve." Lauren said.  
"I'll deal with her." Stephen said. "In the meantime you get back to class, I don't want to have to deal with anything else right now."   
"Right." She said. She ran back towards the library, she had left her books there. Once she was out of sight, Stephen decided he had two things to do before he left. Find Guber and Marla.  
  
Marla was easier to find, she was in the music room singing the song she was going to perform at the protest rally later on. Marla was singing some improvised scat notes when she noticed Stephen was sitting in on her.  
"What do you think? I been working on this all day." She asked putting down her music sheets.  
"If only your singing could bring peace to the world." Stephen said walking over to her. She was standing by the piano. "The world would be a better place."  
"I know." Marla said with a small smile. "You are very flattering to me today." She said. Stepehn shrugged. "That means somethings up." She said her smile turning into a slight frown. "Whats wrong?"  
"I gotta tell you something." Stephen said. "I doubt it will make you happy."  
"What?" Marla asked. Stephen paused. "I know I'm not gonna like it already so you might as well just spit it out."  
"I need you to cover my class for me while I go downtown." Stephen said. "Will you do it?"  
"Sure, is that all?" Marla asked relief spreading across her face. Stephen exhaled hard. Marla sighed, and looked at him. "But that isnt all is it?"  
"Right." Stephen said. "The reason I'm going downtown is to go to the police station. Harry Senate was arrested."  
"Mmhhmmm. For what?" She asked. Stephen made a move as if to tell her but she held her hand up. "Nevermind, I dont want to know.? Stephen you have been bailing that boy out of every situation he has been getting his dumb white ass into. Whatever he does, you are always there to defend him. Anytime he needs you, you ae there. There are times I wonder if you prefer him more than me. But that can't be." Marla said. "Of course you're gonna bail him out, right?" Marla asked. She stopped Stephen before he could answer. He looked at her with frustration. "Stephen, you used our house money to bail him out last time. I thought it was ok cause I thought he would never get in trouble again, but he has hasnt he?" She asked. "I don't know what to think anymore. You're starting to act like you're his father. Well you're not." She said bluntly.  
"I promised his father that I would look after him when he went to jail and I've been doing that." Stephen said.  
"Yes, you promised, but lord you have gone up and beyond the call of duty." Marla said. "Its time to stop. Maybe what that boy needs is a night or two in jail. Maybe he would learn something. But if you keep bailing him out, he will not learn, do you understand?" Marla asked.  
Stephen sighed and looked at her. "I have to go. I am a teacher, and the only way that boy will learn how the world works is from me." He said slowly. "If you can't understand that, then maybe you won't understand any of my other motives."  
"I wonder that too." Marla said. She looked around. She wiped a tear out of her eyes. "Oh just go. You want to."  
Stephen nodded. "Will we be okay?"  
"Not now." Marla said. "But maybe someday." She said.  
He reached out and gave her hand a final squeeze. She nodded at him. He let go of her hand and walked out of the music room. Now all he had to do was find Guber, and go bail Harry out.  
  
to be continued..  



	4. Four

Autumns Past   
  
1 P.M.   
  
Stephen found Scott in the corridor leading to the gymnasium giving a male student hell about his long and unkempt hair. The student tried to protest but Scott wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise.   
"There is these things we have called shampoo, conditioner, and a comb, I suggest you learn to these three things if you ever expect to last another day in my school." Scott said his nostrils bristling in anger. Whatever Harry had done must have made Scott really angry, Stephen summed up in his mind. He stayed a half a step shy of the back of Scott and waiting for him to finish talking to the student.   
"Do you get my meaning, 'man'?" Scott asked him. The student, clearly terrified, nodded his head meekly. "Then be on your way, no loitering." He ordered. The student ran off in the other direction, in fear of bringing more of Scotts anger onto him. "And no running in the hallway, punk." He turned to see Scott looking down at him. "Ah Stephen. word of mouth has it you looking for me?"   
"Yes I am. Why was Harry arrested?" He asked.   
"If its any of your business..."   
"Harry is my student. It IS my business." Stephen returned.   
"Assault on a school official. Me." He said.   
"Did you have to arrest him on school grounds?" Stephen asked.   
"Senate is getting out of control. I had to do it here to preserve order in the school. I have to make an example out of him." Scott said. "I don't think I need to answer to you." He huffed. "I have to go, I have more important things to do."   
"I see you have guards." Stephen said following him.   
"Not just ordinary guards. The national guard." Scott informed him.   
"The national guard? Just to arrest Harry?"   
"No, not just that. I am posting them outside and inside at the political rally this afternoon. I allowed the rally to happen, but I will have control over this, Stephen. By god I swear I will have control." Scott looked at the clock. "Haven't you a class right now?"   
"Yes I do. But I also have more important things to do. Marla is covering for me."   
"Dare I ask why?" Scott asked. He thought for a moment on the question. He replied before Stephen had a chance to. "You're going to bail out Senate arent you."   
"Yes I am." Stephen replied.   
"You've done it once already." Scott said to him. "Don't you realize that a few days, months, years perhaps in jail would be the best thing that you could ever do for that boy? It might even scare him straight." Scott continued as Stephen started walking to the front door. "Well I can't have it! I can't have you bailing out the most dangerous student in this school." He yelled. Stephen refused to stop. Scott sensed he was starting to lose control. "Guards!" He yelled out. "Stop that man!"   
Two men in military uniforms emerged from a side door. They stepped in front of Stephen to prevent him from going into the main hallway.   
"I suggest you cease and desist, sir." One of the men said.   
"And what if I don't?" Stephen asked.   
"Don't make us use force on you sir." The other replied.   
"You either move your ass or you will have it moved for you." Stephen said. "I am going after one of my students, and no force on earth will stop me." Stephen said looking them both in the eye. The two guards looked at one another then moved aside.   
"You imbeciles! You are supposed to stop him, not give him a escort!" Scott thundered. "Stephen!" He called out in a futile final attempt to stop him. "If you go out, then don't bother coming back in." He said. "You're fired!"   
"Thats the best thing I've heard all day." Stephen muttered to himself as he exited the building.   
  
  
Boston Police Headquarters   
  
Stephen, after fighting post lunchtime traffic, finally arrived at the police station at almost half past one. Since Harry was still in a holding cell, no bail had been set for him yet. Stephen believed this was a great stroke of luck. He wouldn't have to use his own money to bail Harry out. After a few minutes of talking with the watch commander, an old friend of Stephens from high school, he managed to arrange to get Harry released to him. Stephen went to the holding cell trailing behind a young rookie cop. Harry was in the cell with some other prisoners teaching them a thing or two about three card monte'.   
"Okay, now watch this time, I'm not gonna do it again." Harry said. "Heres the lady, now shes gone, follow the cards and she winds up where?" Harry said as he quickly moved the cards back and forth and around the small surface that he was playing on. He stopped moving his hand. "Pick one."   
"Harry." Stephen said as the cop opened the cell.   
"Can we have just a second more? There is a lot of money on the line here." Harry said holding up a hand.   
"Harry, now." Stephen said.   
"All right." Harry muttered. "I'm afraid guys all bets are off. Till next time?" He said while picking up the few dollars that were in the pot. The prisoners glared at Harry. He looked back at them. "I guess not. I'll just leave the winnings and hope to escape with my body intact." Harry said dropping the money. He slowly backed out of the cell. The minute he left the prisoners grabbed at the money as if it were going out of style. Harry looked at Stephen.   
"Whats up boss?" He asked. "Did you miss me THAT much?" He said as he and Stephen left the holding area. "Thanks for getting me out so fast by the way. How much did you pay for my bail this time. I'll somehow get it back to you."   
"I doubt that very much." Stephen said. "Let's just say I know I will be paying for it for quite a while."   
They quietly signed a few papers at the front of the police station. They left after that. Stephen noticed on his clock that it was almost two o'clock. Almost time for the rally, and he wanted to be there to here Marla sing. Stephen told Harry what went on while he was gone.   
"You told Guber off? And he fired you?" Harry said. "Brilliant."   
"I know." Stephen said. "Where do you want to go? I gotta go back to the school and let Marla in on the news, clean out my desk."   
"Shes not gonna be happy with you." Harry said.   
"That'll be nothing new." Stephen replied.   
"You might as well go back to the school. I have something to do."   
"Go BACK to the school? Are you crazy Harry? Scott Guber has national guardsmen all over the school. He'd probably have you shot on sight." Stephen said.   
"I know but I gotta go back for Lauren. We're going to Canada, I hope." Harry answered him.   
"As far as Scotts concerned, Canadas not far enough." Stephen said. "All right, against my own judgment, I'll bring you back to the school, but I'm keeping an eye on you."   
"Fair enough." Harry said. "But you better keep up with me."   
"Deal."   
  
Traffic was even worse on the way back. A bus full of protesters was blocking up some of the freeway. Most of the protesters were sitting in the middle of the road preventing cars from getting through.   
"How ironic, protesters keeping us from our own protest." Harry muttered.   
"Will Lauren be there?" Stephen asked.   
"I told her to meet me nearby. I'm hoping she has changed her mind about going with me."   
"Wait a minute, so she told you no?"   
"Yes." Harry said. "But my problem is that I can't leave without her." He said looking out the window. "I can't imagine being anywhere without her."   
"Well if you get caught back at the school, you'll have to imagine being in jail for a long time without her." Stephen turned into road that would eventually bring them to the school. After getting caught up in a few more smaller traffic snarls they finally made it to the school.   
"All paths lead to Winslow high." Stephen mused.   
"Don't tell Guber that, he'll use it on his stationary." Harry said as they got out of the car. They made a bee-line for the gym, being careful to avoid the national guardsmen they spotted all over the school.   
"Guber is out of his mind. Its just a rally." Harry observed as they watched the national guardsmen walk around the school.   
"Scott hates to be perceived as being out of control. Unfortunately this will be his downfall." Stephen told him. They crept into the gym as Marla went up to the mike. Several speakers had been up already so the crowd was getting worked up. By the time Marla started to sing, they would be at a fever pitch. Marla was not alone in singing, Marilyn was also singing with her.   
  
Marla started to sing. "Mother, mother. There's too many of you crying   
Brother, brother, brother There's far too many of you dying.   
You know we've got to find a way To bring some lovin' here today."   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted Lauren. He waved at her to get her attention but she seemed caught up in the flow of the music. She closed her eyes and sang along with the women on stage. Marilyn started to sing at this point.   
"Father, father. We don't need to escalate   
War is not the answer. For only love can conquer hate.   
You know you've got to find a way.   
To bring some understanding yeah today."   
  
Harry walked over to where Lauren was standing. He was halfway over to her when Stephen noticed he was alone at the gym door. He silently cursed himself and Harry for not listening to him yet again. He started to follow Harry as Marilyn and Marla sang together.   
  
"Aw, picket lines, picket signs   
Don't punish me with brutality   
Talk to me so you can see   
Oh what's going on,   
Tell me what's going on"   
  
Harry touched Lauren on the shoulder. She turned to him. Their eyes connected.   
"Come with me." He said to Lauren. "Please."   
"I can't." Lauren said. "You know I can't."   
"If I leave, I can never come back. You know that." Harry said. "I'll never see you again and I don't think that will work out good for me. I don't know about you, but I think you feel the same way."   
"Harry!" Stephen hissed behind him. "Wrap it up, Scott just came in the rear entrance.   
"Reconsider." Harry said.   
Lauren shook her head. "You know I can't." She repeated.   
  
"Mother, mother   
Ev'ry body thinks we're wrong"   
  
Harry looked up and saw Scott with two national guardsmen. They must have seen my car, Stephen thought. He saw him pointing at Harry. He could see Scott mouth the words "get him".   
"Harry, it's time to go."   
"Just a second more." Harry said. He went to his pocket. He was about to pull something out when one of the national guardsmen pull out something from behind him.   
  
"Baby who are they to judge us   
'Cause our hair is long   
You know we've got to find a way"   
  
Harry pulled a long box out of his pocket. He moved to give it to Lauren when the national guardsmen that was coming towards him whipped out a gun. A few protesters nearby saw the gun and screamed.   
"He's got a gun!" One screamed out. the protesters started to scramble around the gymnasium. A few ran outside while the others ran further into the school. Harry could sense the gun aimed at him. He moved to push Lauren aside. The guardsmen cocked his gun and pulled the trigger. A loud bang was heard.   
  
"To bring some understanding here today, Good God" Was the last thing Stephen heard.   
  
A loud bang woke Stephen from his nap. He sat up so quickly he fell off his couch. He tumbled to the floor. A dull thud was heard when he felt his head bang the floor. He sat up quickly. He rubbed his head. He looked around, trying to orient himself. To remind himself that he was in 2001, not 1971. He was the principal, not Guber. And that Harry was a teacher...with a gun...outside. He went to the window and looked. Harry had given the gun to a student who was now holding it.   
"Sorry chief! Won't happen again." Harry said through his megaphone.   
"You bet your ass it won't." Stephen said. He went to the door and yelled out. "Louisa, get Harry back to this regular schedule as soon as possible. And get me some ice!" He said. He was gonna have to break the news to Harry. He wasn't gonna be happy, but he would have to live with it. It wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him. Stephen knew that from his dream now. No more falling asleep reading history books for him.   
  
the end 


End file.
